


while the rhythm of the rain kept time

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Music, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: O'Malley's sick and Wolfe is out getting medicine, which in theory should give Ben a quiet hour to tidy the office, except this is his life, so of course that's not how it works out.





	while the rhythm of the rain kept time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'jet pack blues' because I love fall out boy and couldn't think of a title!

Rain had come to Widdershins. Not as a fine drizzling mist or refreshing showers, but as a torrent, pelting the ground hard enough to leave dents. A constant low drumroll reverberated through the timbers of the old house, and as Ben tidied his office, he tried not to think of all the new leaks he’d inevitably find. ~~Probably ones that dripped right onto his bed.~~ It was an aggressive rain, not content to merely fall but determined to soak anyone and everything that dared to exist below. A rain anyone with an ounce of sense would do anything to avoid.

O’Malley, contrary as ever, had delighted in it.

They’d all been called out for a malform removal the previous evening and while Wolfe had been able to restrain O’Malley from jumping in every puddle on the way there (on the grounds he’d be miserable if he had to work soaking wet) nothing could stop him on the way home. Ben, with his prudent umbrella and waterproofed coat, had pointedly walked several meters ahead. This hadn’t stopped O’Malley from trying to splash him with muddy water. ~~His childlike excitement was almost endearing.~~

Unsurprisingly, O’Malley was now sick. Well, unsurprisingly to literally everyone else, because that was what happened when you soaked yourself with cold and dirty water, then refused to change out of your wet clothes because you thought it was funny to drip all over the house, despite your boss ~~and friend~~ _repeatedly_ asking you _not_ to do that.

At first he’d refused to acknowledge he was sick at all, brushing off his sniffling as somehow caused by bad cigarettes, and his violent shivering as somehow Ben’s fault for ‘bein’ crap at layin’ fires.’ ~~Completely unfair, Ben was actually rather good at laying fires, thank you very much~~. Only when he’d got too dizzy to sit upright at supper had Wolfe been allowed to check his temperature. He’d been immediately diagnosed with a fever, as though that wasn’t evident from his flushed face and unfocused eyes, and sent to bed. ~~The fact he hadn’t argued had been the most concerning part.~~

The upside was, with O’Malley in bed and Wolfe on a trip to the apothecary, Ben had the morning to himself to straighten out the office and clean up the last dregs of mud O’Malley had tracked in. In the months Wolfe and O’Malley had lived/worked with him, he’d got used to their constant presence ~~messy noisy rooms were still nicer to return home to than cold, empty ones~~ but he was an introvert at heart and these rare snatches of peace were to be treasured.

He started with returning to their proper place all the items O’Malley took upon himself to move around. Of course, when confronted he always claimed it was the ~~buggerups~~ malforms at work, but Ben thought it was an unusually dedicated ~~buggerup~~ malform to rummage to the back of his drawers just to move a spare set of chalks to the top of the bookshelf, and to mix up the order of his encyclopaedias. Being illiterate was not a valid alibi for that one – Ben knew full well O’Malley knew his numbers from card games if nothing else.

With everything back where it belonged, Ben could start the dusting (not much to do, he kept on top of it), polishing (a bit more work, he kept on top of it but Wolfe and O’Malley were both in the habit of constantly touching everything unnecessarily) and sweeping (a never ending task, though at least Wolfe remembered to wipe his feet almost half the time he came in.) In truth, it was enjoyable work, just enough to keep him occupied while his mind turned to other things. The book he’d read the other week, how they could have caught yesterday’s malform more efficiently, the state of their finances ~~just don’t think about it,~~ the upcoming Christmas season ~~or that~~ , a snatch of music he’d heard some buskers playing a few days ago…

As he worked, he began to hum under his breath, trying out the melody. ~~Something like this? No, more like… Yes, that was closer.~~ Now more confident, he played around with the tune, working his way back across the room, his fingers clumsily tapping the rhythm on the broom handle. Music was clunky in his hands and mouth, not like Wolfe’s effortless elegance, but Ben didn’t really mind. Music was one of the few things he _wasn’t_ supposed to be good at. ~~It was almost a relief.~~

Before he knew it, he’d covered the entire floor and all the dirt was condensed into a neat little pile. He turned to go fetch the dustpan and brush from the kitchen, but started at the figure slumped on the stairs.

“O’Malley? What are you doing down here?”

“Hm?” O’Malley half raised his head from where it lolled against the wall. His face was still red and blotchy, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. “Why’d ye stop?” he mumbled, his speech slurred with fever. ~~He was lucky he hadn’t fallen down the stairs.~~

“Stop what?”

“Singin’.”

Heat spread across Ben’s face. “You heard me?” he asked, like a mature and dignified adult ~~, and definitely didn’t squeak.~~

Clearly answering, or even holding his head up properly any longer was too much effort, as O’Malley wordlessly let his head fall back against the wall with a _clunk._ His eyelids fell shut and panic sparked through Ben.

“O’Malley?” He hastily propped the broom against the wall and dashed up the couple of steps to where he sat. “Are you alright?”

When shook, O’Malley opened his eyes again. “Oh, yer over ‘ere now.” He squinted vaguely at the room beyond. “Where’s Wolfe?”

“He’s out getting you some medicine at the apothecary,” Ben said, frowning. “He told you before he left.”

“Huh. Where th’ lady shouted at ye?”

“She shouted at _all_ of us.” ~~It had been mostly him.~~

“Why’d ye stop though?”

Even lucid, O’Malley’s train of thought could be difficult to follow, right now it didn’t seem constrained by tracks. “Humming, you mean?” guessed Ben.

“Aye. ‘s nice.”

“Oh, um-“ Ben ducked his head. ~~Compliments in general were difficult, let alone from O’Malley. That was just weird.~~ “Thank you…? I’m sorry, I hadn’t meant to disturb your rest. I’ll be quiet so you can sleep again.” Hopefully if he could persuade O’Malley back to bed he would forget this little incident, or chalk it up to a fever dream. ~~If not, Ben wasn’t looking forward to the teasing he was sure would follow.~~

“Normally yer all _kzzzzt_ -“ O’Malley weakly scrunched his fingers by his head, evidentially trying to convey something, though Ben had no idea what, “- but yer hummin’ is like –“ He smoothed out his hands into gentler waves, and nodded, eyes half closed. “’s good.”

Ben looked down at his hands but as ever, saw only his hands. This was probably the most specific information O’Malley had ever given him about his Sight, and he was itching to ask more, but that wouldn’t be right. Either he would learn about the Sight from O’Malley in his right mind, or he would not at all.

“I see,” he said, not seeing at all. “Well, you found out the noise was me, so back to bed before Wolfe comes back. You know he’ll worry if he sees you up.”

“’course I knew it were ye,” O’Malley replied, scoffing as best he could while only half-conscious. ~~Typical that even burning with fever he’d make a best effort at insulting Ben.~~ “Yer _always_ doin’ it.”

“I am?”

“When yer cleanin’, an’ cookin’, writin’…”

Mature and dignified adult or not, Ben might have flushed a little at that. He hadn’t realised he was still guilty of such a childish habit. “Yes, well, that aside, you still need to go back to bed.”

O’Malley opened his eyes just long enough to make sure Ben had received his glare. “Stayin’ here a while.”

Strange. He didn’t usually spend more time in company than he had to. An idea occurred to Ben and he tilted his head to the side, letting a smile grow. ~~O’Malley might wind him up all day, but he could give as good as he got. Being the youngest taught you how.~~ “Don’t tell me you’re feeling lonely up there, Jack _‘I don’t like people’_ O’Malley?”

“Hmph.”

So, yes, basically.

“Well, as long as you’re not a nuisance, and don’t fall and break your neck, you can sit quietly there. I’ve only a little mopping left to do anyway.” Ben was about head down the steps when he noticed goosebumps had risen along O’Malley’s bare arms, and he was starting to shiver. “Oh, for –“ He pulled off his coat and draped it over O’Malley, who grunted what was probably some thanks. “At least have the sense to bring a blanket if you’re going to sit around in your vest,” he scolded.

Reasonably certain O’Malley wasn’t about to freeze to death or fall down the stairs, Ben returned to his cleaning. With the dirt deposited in the bin, there was only the muddy tracks to mop up. Another favourite job. It was curiously satisfying to see his progress across the room before his eyes, the bright, clean area slowly encroaching on the dirt.

And as he worked, Ben began again to hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then I am reminded of my love of the strikethrough so here we go! Another idea I've had for ages, didn't quite turn out how I first imagined but that's okay. I hope you guys enjoyed <3 all comments and kudos give me life! 
> 
> ****
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you might want to check out my others. I have fics in the [Supernatural,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=27) [ Osomatsu,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=7048385) [ Ace Attorney, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=1034737) [ Haikyuu,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=758208) [ Portal, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=83491) [ Boku No Hero Academia,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=3828398) [The Umbrella Academy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=29744003)and [Widdershins fandoms, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/works?fandom_id=2511207) with more being added all the time.   
>  [Find me @buggerup-busters on tumblr!](https://buggerup-busters.tumblr.com/)


End file.
